Enamorado de una súper estrella
by xjapan
Summary: Li Xiao es un chico alegre y despreocupado cuya vida es la de un clásico adolescente pero cuando conoce a Im Soo Jin una famosa cantante de Kpop que sólo desea pasar desapercibida su vida da un giro inesperado ( Hetero KorHong para Aoba Ritsu)
1. Chapter 1

Enamorado de una súper estrella

Capítulo uno

Un encuentro inesperado

Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno se lo que han de estar pensando algunos ¿tienes un montón de pendientes y harás uno nuevo? Pues si se podría decir que si ya que es un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga mía feliz cumpleaños Aoba Ritsu espero les guste

Siete de la mañana lunes para colmo de males Li Xiao Wang no era precisamente bueno para levantarse por lo cual Jade su hermana mayor tenia la nada penosa necesidad de levantarlo muy a su estilo

— Xiao respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta pero reafirmo mi autoridad como hermana mayor entrando de todos modos — y de un solo golpe abrió la puerta

— no estoy vuelve el martes

—¡ Xiao condenado ojete sal de ahí ahora!— dijo destapandolo y descubriendo su pijama de vaquita.

—¡ maldita loca !¡ ¿ que rayos te pasa Jade!

— ¿en serio? ¿una pijama de vaquita? Bueno cada quien es tan ridículo como quiera para dormir apresurate o llegaremos tarde

— si pero cierra la puerta

Ya más tarde los hermanos asiáticos iban rumbo a la escuela que a diferencia de la escuela de sus primos Shun y Kumiko afortunadamente no era un internado

—¿y crees que haya chicas lindas?

— no lo se *suspiro* ay gente de medio mundo aquí algo habrás de pescar solo espero no te pase lo que al despistado de Shun

— y que lo digas el jamas a leído el ambiente por suerte Kumiko lo cuida

— a veces me pregunto quien cuida a quien

—oye ¿y que hay de ti? Quizás tu encuentres un chico que te soporte y quizás nos saques de pobres

— ja ja ja — río sin gracia — que gracioso Xiao ¿recuerdas a Marcello?

— ese no era para ti como sea Jade esperó tengas suerte

— lo mismo digo llegamos

Al llegar a la escuela tarde para variar Xiao llego al salón y presento el examen de diagnóstico claro no sin antes ser castigado lamentablemente no le fue muy bien

— viejo si que te fue mal — dijo Alfred en tono burlón

— ya ni me digas y no le cuentes a mi hermana no quiero un sermón es mas — tiro el papelito con el examen — listo

Pero ese papel le cayó encima a alguien y comenzó una discusión — auch oye cabeza de chorlito me lastimaste con tu basura daze — se trataba de una chica también asiática con un rolito en la cabeza tenia cabello negro atado a una trenza y era algo baja de estatura

— lo siento no te vi o algo así — dijo Xiao sin tomarle importancia

La coreana solo se le quedó viendo desenrollo el papelito y lo leyó —¿ sacaste 30?

— eso no te importa

— vaya cabeza de chorlito no eres muy inteligente ¿verdad?

— que simpática — notece el sarcasmo mientras se iba de ahí la chica solo le sacó la lengua y siguió su camino alcanzando a su amiga

— que chico tan simpático ¿quien es Jin? — pregunto Felicia

— no lo se daze

— a mi me parece que es muy guapo

— ¿ah si? Pues a mi me parece que es horrible

— umm yo creo que son el uno para el otro quien sabe todo puede pasar veee

Mientras

Alfred se reía como nunca en su vida mientras Xiao refunfuñaba algo molesto por el encuentro con la asiática

—¿ quien se cree?

— jajajaja en serio no la reconoces ¿verdad dude?

—¿ a quien?

— my friend ella es Im Soo Jin

—¡¿ la cantante de Kpop?! — Xiao no podía salir del asombro

— yes dude

— valiente disfraz de niña mimada

— no me digas que no te gusto

— por supuesto que no

Mientras Jade buscaba algo en su bolso se trataba de su tarjeta de crédito y sólo una persona era capaz de tomarla sin permiso — Xiao

Hola hasta aquí lo dejo Aoba esperó te haya gustado tratare de actualizar cada semana nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Enamorado de una súper estrella

Capitulo dos

Una distracción fuera de lo común

Hola ¿como están ? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Aoba Ritsu por el comentario y el apoyo espero les guste el capítulo de hoy

Estaba enojada y no era para menos cada que su hermano tomaba "prestada " su tarjeta de crédito pagaba mas de lo que debía esta vez si la iba a escuchar

Mientras en el centro comercial

Para ser precisos en el videoarkade se encontraban Alfred y Xiao con unos amigos jugando videojuegos cuando notaron algo

— your sister — dijo Alfred alarmado

—¡ retirada! — tanto el como Alfred corrieron para diferentes lados y de nuevo la suerte no estuvo del lado de Xiao cuando... Volvio a chocar con la coreana

—¡ otra vez tu! — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo pero esta vez notaron algo pero tal era su orgullo que no lo dirian abiertamente

— tu rulo me da miedo ¿porque tiene cara?

— es genetica de familia ¿y que me dices de tus cejas cabeza de chorlito?

—tambien es de familia tengo familia en Inglaterra *suspiro* creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo me llamo Xiao

— hola soy Soo Jin ups

— ya se quien eres descuida no te delatare ahora si me disculpas tengo que huir de mi hermana mayor si no lo hago me asesinara.

—puedo ayudarte a distraerla con una condición

— cual

— no digas quien soy quiero pasar desapercibida

— hecho ¿que tienes en mente?.

— mi representante Cristopher bueno es hermano de mi representante puede distraerla me debe un favor

Mas tarde

— dejenme ver si entendí ¿ quieren que distraiga a una chica para que no te mate por haber robado su tarjeta de crédito?.

— la tome prestado que es distinto

— como sea no esta bien pero en fin sólo porque Jin me ayudo a Espantarle un prusiano a mi hermana — en ese momento tomo su teléfono celular mientras Xiao corría a toda velocidad a su casa —¿ donde te veo?

— _¡ ah! ¡ hasta que te dignas a contestar ya veraz cuando te ponga las manos encima!_

— no te enfades me perdí y necesitaba algo de efectivo en fin estoy en los puestos de comida junto a la fuente parece ser que cambiaron algunas cosas por la temporada de primavera

— _¿desde cuando te fijas en eso ? Y no no veo ninguna fuente_

— no te enojes que te arrugaras en fin pasare junto a ti y te llamare — por pura curiosidad paso por donde estaba cuando la vio se quedó embobado claro que Jin lo regreso a la realidad — oye no te veo

— _¡tampoco yo escucha Po nos esta esperando!_

—¿Po? ¿quien es Po?

— _¡ no te hagas tonto Xiao!_

—¿ Xiao ?¡ oh no numero equivocado!

— _¡ ¿que?! ¿osea que todo este tiempo he estado hablando con un desconocido ? PERDI MEDIA HORA ESTOY BUSCANDO AL TARADO DE MI HERMANO MI SALDO NO SE DA EN LOS ARBOLES_

 ___ — oye tranquila primero que nada si no hablamos no dejaremos de serlo me llamo Cristopher

— _escucha se que no debo desquitarme contigo pero mi hermano me sacó de mis casillas no debería estar hablando contigo... Podría ser una asesina serial_

— no tienes la voz de una y aunque lo fueras no sabes nada de mi

— _pues te llamas Cristopher estas esperando a una chica junto a la fuente y tengo tu número en el identificador de llamadas suficiente para encontrarte aunque seria demasiada coincidencia en fin creo que ya vi a ese tarado_

— bueno dale mis saludos

— _¿ah? Si -si claro?_

Después de colgar Cristopher volvió con Jin — bonita ¿no lo crees?

— si claro no pensaras ...

—¿ porque no? Además podrás ver a su hermano cejon mas seguido

—aja ¿y que tiene que ver el cejon en todo esto

— ambos sabemos que

Jade ya ni humor tenia para regañar a Xiao al final se quedo pensando en el sujeto raro de hacia un rato — no se que pase

Al día siguiente las cosas dieron otro giro

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

_Enamorado de una súper estrella_

 _Capitulo tres_

 _Del odio al amor ..._

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso y un agradecimiento a Arashi Hetalia por el apoyo espero les guste_

Había transcurrido una semana de aquella discusión Xiao siempre se pregunto ¿como le hacia su hermana mayor para tener su propio auto y su propia tarjeta de crédito? Bueno , hoy lo sabría

—¿ que pasa aru porque pelean? — preguntó Chun Yan hermana de ambos a Ivan amigo de la familia

— kol kol kol kol kol , pues la señorita aquí presente dice que soy lo que le sigue de flojo para terminar mi parte de la novela

—¿ y no? — dijo la menor de las asiáticas ahí presentes cruzada de brazos

— no , bueno si pero no tenias que hacer eso

— bueno teníamos que entregar el libro torpe

— si ya lo se pero prácticamente fue como aquel meme en internet te dije sale cuerda no rompele el cuello ahora te ríes de mi sufrimiento

— bueno aru lo importante es que Jade y tu tienen el libro terminado aru ... Bueno aru tu tienes clases y te aconsejo que te calmes aru

— bien los veo mas tarde

Mas tarde

Las clases habían transcurrido con total normalidad o eso se esperaba ya que tenían hora libre y últimamente en su escuela estaba de moda el juego de pokemon go y justamente ahí Xiao tenia que encontrarse a la coreana

—¡ otra vez tu!

— vamos en la misma escuela cabeza de chorlito ¿estas huyendo de tu hermana otra vez?

— no bueno si es que es su celular

— no eres muy inteligente verdad

— mira quien lo dice

—¿ que estas buscando?

— pokemon ¿que mas?

— uhmm ya yo ya tengo muchos .

— si pero tengo algo que tu nunca tendrás

—¿ que ?

— un Snorlaks llamado Toribio

— que maduro

Mientras

La mayor de los hermanos caminaba con su mascota un oso que fue regalo de su amiga Madeline ese oso fue crusa de un polar y la panda de su familia y a ella no se le ocurrio un mejor nombre que Polar

—Polar ya se aburrio — dijo este caminando con su dueña

— calma ya comeremos algo solo tenemos que emcontrar a Xiao

— a Polar no le gusta esto, Polar se marcha de aqui

— ah no tu vienes conmigo

Mientras la asiática buscaba a su hermano menor choco con alguien se disculpo pero al reconocer la voz del sujeto no supo que hacer

— eres tu — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras el pequeño Polar los miraba con curiosidad — amm Cristopher ¿verdad? Perdona lo del otro día

— no hay problema oye no me dijiste tu nombre

— soy Jade y el es Polar

— Polar dice hola

— es un gusto conocerles a ambos parece que tienes problemas¿ de nuevo tu hermano ?

— si olvido su celular y tomo el mio

— ¿les parece si buscamos juntos? yo también busco a alguien — dijo con cortesía

— claro — respondió levemente ruborizada mientras Polar le veía

— Polar ya se dio cuenta de lo que pasa aquí — dijo el oso

Mientras

Xiao por su parte buscaba pokemones hasta que se le acabaron los datos sip definitivamente su hermana lo iba a matar tenía que idear algo antes de que ella se diera cuenta —tengo que pensar en algo pero ¿en que? Jade me va a matar

— oye cabeza de chorlito tengo una idea — dijo la coreana apareciendo de pronto

— no me digas cabeza de chorlito me llamo Xiao *suspiro * mira soy demasiado joven y bonito para estar peleando contigo y para que mi hermana me mate así que no tengo otra alternativa ¿que tienes en mente?

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	4. Chapter 4

_Enamorado de una súper estrella_

 _Capitulo cinco_

 _Crís vs Matt el triángulo amoroso_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a Aoba Ritsu y a Arashi hetalia por el apoyo y la idea espero les guste_

"Polar presiente que el hermano de su dueña hará algo estúpido" pensaba el pequeño oso cuando vio a Xiao con la coreana hacia los ductos de ventilación

—¿ Polar lo viste? — pregunto la asiática a lo que el oso asintió —¿ donde?

— ahí ..

— vamos —La asiática con todo y monegasco fue a buscar a su hermano seguida de su mascota lo que no sabia era que este ya tenia un plan

Flashback

—Así que provocaras un incendio — dijo a la coreana

— no exactamente fingiré un incendio para que tu hermana y su oso salgan de aquí mientras nosotroa metemos datos a su celular y lo dejamos en su casillero

— bien aunque tengo una mejor idea

Fin del flashback

Y dicho y hecho Xiao y Jin prendieron las alarmas aun sabiendo que quizás irían a detencion despues de esto lo que no contaban era conque alguien si los habia visto solo que ellos no lo habian visto a el, se trataba de un chico de origen canadiense algo invisible pero que conocia muy bien a la asiatica

— genial se han encendido las alarmas — dijo la asiatica algo molesta cuando alguien la empujo a ella a Cris y a Polar a el gimnasio —¡ XIAOOO CONDENADO OJETE ME LAS PAGARAS!

— fue accidente chaito — dijo el hongkones llendose con la coreana —¿ ahora que?

— esperemos a que tu gruñona hermana se calme le metemos datos al teléfono y listo

Mientras

El oso trató de saltar pero nada Cris y Jade tampoco tuvieron éxito — Polar esta enojado

— no es para menos ¿tu hermano siempre es así?

— a veces Xiao es un tanto conplicado mi hermana mayor dice que esta en una etapa de reveldia

—pst Jade Polar — se oyo una voz masculina casi inaudible

— ¿Matt eres tu? — pregunto la asiatica

— Polar ¿pregunta quien eres?

— soy Mattew dueño de tu hermano — dijo el canadiense algo apenado — esperen aquí los sacaré

Mientras

Una vez que recargaron el teléfono terminaron en una heladería comiendo helado — ¿dime porque te escondes?

— pensé que era divertido ser lo que soy pero . .. Llega un momento en el que la fama llega a aburrir — dijo la coreana

— y crees que ser estudiante es lo mejor — dijo dudando un poco

— si eso creó ¿sabes ? No eres tan malo después de todo

— tomare eso como un cumplido — dijo el hongkones— dime Jin ¿ que piensas hacer cuando termine el año?

—aun no lo se — Jin sabia que se iria de gira pero no queria decirlo tan pronto

Mientras

La asiática en su desesperacion cayo de bruces cuando trato de salir por la ventana lastimandose un tobillo y siendo ayudada por Cristopher a levantarse

— calma estoy bien no paso nada

—¿ segura que puedes caminar ?

— si descuida — en ese momento se abrio la puerta el canadiense habia vuelto con la llave

—¿ que le paso? ¿esta bien?

— si tranquilos los dos estoy bien — la asiatica noto algo muy raro en ellos —¿ estan bien?

— a Polar no le gusta esto

Mas tarde

Jin y Xiao habian calculado el tiempo sabiendo que era tiempo de regresar para cuando volvieron vieron tension en el ambiente —¿ nos perdimos de algo?

Hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos


End file.
